Suprise! How do I Look?
by Dance Dance Dance 1234
Summary: Emilia just changed her style and had dared her self to stay like that for one week! She says she likes it and it feels free and girly, but what can her friends say about this, can they ever accept her like this?
1. Comfortable Wit It!

Comfortable Wit it!

**I don't own Dance Central.**

One sunny afternoon on the Lush Boat...

"Hey guys!" Emilia gleed

Everyone looked at her with shocked faces. Emilia was in a beautiful short dress with skinny jeans and had on her face makeup, MAKEUP! And her hair was curly and was wearing earrings on her ears with a silver clear necklace on her chest.

"Oh. My. God!" Everyone said

"What the jack wagon are you wearing?" Bodie questioned

"What I changed my look? Don't you guys like it?" Emilia answered then questioned

"Well it doesn't look like you!" Taye exclaimed

"Why I thought you guys would love it?"

"Oh my God Emilia you look . . . Look. . ." Angel shockingly said

"Like an AUBREY!" Angel yelled

"BEE KEEPER!" Emilia responded (A/N: Angel is wearing completely white clothing)

"How insulting" Aubrey said

"Well how many boys came up to you?" Lima questioned

"Like three. . . ENOUGH with questions! If you don't like it deal with." Emilia answered

Everyone in their mind was thinking 'Well now she is an Aubrey, dressed to fancy and acting snobby.' No else had anything to say to her awesome look.

In fact they were speechless, even Aubrey was in shock but she had to say:

"Are you trying to copy my look?"

"No, I was just trying to be girly for once"

"One day? Few, I thought she was going to be like that forever!" Mo relieved

When Mo said that everyone was relieved. Until...

"Well I was considering one day, but now that you said it, maybe an entire week!" Emilia declared

When Emilia declared the look, Bodie fainted to the ground, Angel and Aubrey felt like vomiting, Taye, Mo, Lima and Rasa was even more in shocked and Glitch and Lil' T was smiling and was proud for her!

Taye turned to the smiling ones and questioned while in shock "Why are you guys smiling?"

"Because we're proud that Emilia's making a different choice in her life" Lil' T joyfully said

"Yeah you know just lay back!" Glitch calmly said

"You know what you're right" Taye said

Well once the controversy was done, Bodie was so mad he immediately grabbed Emilia's wrist and pulled her into the car were Aubrey who were siting in the back seat and Angel sitting beside Bodie. Emilia was wondering what Bodie wants and why he was mad.

"Man Bodie , why are you mad?" Angel asked

"Im mad because Emilia looks a little prissy Aubrey" Bodie angrily replied

"Excuse me she is not dress like me and you know she's trying something new for once, so give her break" Aubrey argued

"Yeah B, so calm down, let me try something new" Emilia agreed to Aubrey's response

"You know what you're right, Im sorry that I judged to quickly" Bodie apologized

While Bodie's driving the car, all four decided to go to the mall. While the others decided to go follow them to the mall to.

While at the mall. . .

"Oh my god, Emilia you look beautiful in that pretty red velvet ensemble and the black jeans are flawless!" Aubrey complimented

"Aww, thanks your sweet!" Emilia responded

"I wish I you were-" Angel was cut off

"Thanks Emilia! Shut Up Angel." Aubrey said

"Wow! But wait how are you going to dance in . . . that?" Bodie questioned

"I'll just wear something loose" Emilia answered

"And look slutty and pretty mm hm" Angel murmured

"What?"

"What?"

Everyone paused as the announcement for the mall to well announce something.

"The mall will be closing in 15 minutes!" the announcer announced

"Oh well it's always good to go back to the car who knows who long were going to get out!" Bodie said

As they went back, Aubrey & Emilia carried four bags (just for her to be lady like), while the guys carried the rest of the bags and boxes.

"10 minutes till closing!"

"HURRY!" Aubrey shouted

"Well jeez, we could use some help here!" the boys yelped

It took five minutes to sort things out but luckily they still have five minutes to get out if they can. . .

"Hurry, I don't think we can make it!" Emilia struggled

Five, four, three, two, ONE BAM!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WE'RE LOCKED IN!" Aubrey screamed

Uh Oh, there locked in. Maybe over shopping is a bad idea!

**Well there you guys go more will come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Your Fault!

Chapter 2

Your Fault!

Since they were shopping to much, the store was way far from their entrance door and couldn't make it on time.

"I blame you girls for getting all girly!" Angel mockingly said

"Me, I was just. . . shopping! Yeah and . . ." Emilia paused

"And?" Aubrey questioned

As she said that, Emilia fainted to the ground. No one except Bodie knows why.

"Oh my Gosh, is she alright!" Aubrey questioned

" She's claustrophobic!" Bodie answered

"In this huge space?" Angel questioned

"Yeah, even in our on home she always goes outside and takes a jog every 4 hours."

" Well she still looks glam." Aubrey said

"Well . . . Wake her up!"

"ME!?"

"You don't want to do that. The last time I told her to wake up someone or Glitch, she started singing in the car so loud she woke all of us !" Angel explained

"Shhhhhh" Bodie shushed him

"Rain drops and roses, falling to the ground. . ." Aubrey sang

As she kept singing the boys were very annoyed and Emilia started to wake up, getting an odd and scratchy voice upon her ear.

"Stop, Im awake!" Emilia said

"There we go, see I helped!"

"Thank You! Im just afraid of small spaces that Im known too."

"So were should we go?" Bodie asked

"Im feeling tired, it's like 10:30, Im going to sleep upstairs in the food court" Aubrey wined

"Me too"

"Me three!"

"Me four"

As all of them got to the food court and slept their way in sun light rose upon them, waking all of them up. Aubrey awoken first looking at her phone, it's 7:54 in the morning, which is just a few more minutes till the mall opens.

"You guys... YOU GUYS!" Aubrey yelled

Everyone moaned and groaned as they were getting up.

"What time is it?" Emilia whined

"It's 7:55, and the mall is almost opening." Aubrey explained

"Well come on let's go out." Angel said

They made their way down stairs and luckily to now the mall doors were finally open. As they made there way to the car, the car was gone!

"IT MUST OF BEEN TOED!" Angel screamed, since he didn't get enough sleep.

"Calm down let's call for a taxi!" Bodie said

The taxi took five minutes to come to them. All of them got in and stuffed the bags and boxes in the trunk gave money to the driver and slept in the taxi.

The taxi driver was about all of their ages, was thin, had dark brown hair and was tan brownish skin. His voice sounded like an American and and looks like one too.

"Umm. . . Excuse me, but were are you guys headed too?" The taxi driver asked

"Dance Central Plaza" Emilia replied

'Hmm, were have I heard that voice before?' the taxi driver thought

'Odd. . . Feels like I heard that voice before. . .' Emilia thought while sleeping

The Taxi driver looked at the girl beside him and found out it was Emilia. An old Elementary and School friend they would be forever! . . Until he moved and Bodie came in her life. Emilia peeped to look at the taxi driver and found out it was his friend.

Once they got their the taxi driver woke everyone up.

"Ok guys were here!"

"Oh. . . . . Ok" Angel moaned

"By best friend. . ."Emilia said

"You know him?" Bodie asked

"Yeah, we were friends in elementary school and junior high and-"

"And, and,and, and" Aubrey mocked

"But in Grade 8 during May, he left school to move to a new state"

"But its finally nice to reunite!" The taxi driver

"So what's your name?" Angel asked

"My name is . . ."


	3. Chapter 3 My Name Is

Chapter 3

My Name Is. . .

"My name is Astro" Astro said

Everyone except Emilia and Astro laughed.

"Astro. . ."Angel laughed

"Who named you that?" Aubrey asked

"I know, I know, silly name to be called, but at least it's unique" Astro responded

"Yeah you guys, get familiar with the name, ANGEL, BODIE,Aubrey" Emilia said

"So how did you guys meet?" Bodie asked

"Well. . .it was second grade and I was playing with a couple of friends-"Astro got cut off

"Yeah and I was playing alone. . . Until he called me over to play. I did accept the invite and you know I was good with sports" Emilia continued

"Oh, know wonder why your so tomboy!" Aubrey muttered

"Yeah so know I see her she is so girly." Astro complimented

"Oh, it's just something I wanted to try since I was so tomboy" Emilia responded

Astro was very shock seeing her like this. . . He was again attracted to her then ever! See, Astro liked Emilia when they met, yet he never had the nerve to tell her. After so much in common,he wanted tell her when he was leaving. But it was to late, plus he also sort of moved on.

"So do you wanna hang out later?"Angel asked

"Yea, sure when Im done" Astro replied

Emilia was full of glee and happiness inside of her. Reuniting with a friend was the best thing ever! But Bodie looked as if he was about to lose her buddy.

When all of them got out, they waved goodbye.

"Bye. . . So Emilia, do you like him?" Aubrey questioned

"No, he's just a friend, plus he's to hot to be so!" Emilia answered

"I don't think he knows how to dance." Bodie said

"Yeah, he is a sports master, yet he can't dance"

"Uh, Bodie can we talk. . . Please?" Angel suggested to Bodie

"Yeah, I guess." Bodie agreed

They went in Angel's apartment and talked.

"So, why are you acting so nervous lately?"

"Nothing, its just that you know, well, uh, hmm"

"Do you have a crush on Emilia?!"

"No, no, she's just a pal. And Im afraid to lose her as a friend"

"Aw, don't worry, me and Aubrey always fight, yet we are always still friends. No matter how much times we fight and I hitting on her."

"What, that doesn't make feel better. First Emilia dresses up so popular like, than she reunites with her "best" friend and then she forgets my birthday!"

"It's your birth-? Im mean yeah."

"You got me something for me, right?!"

"Mhm, yeah I did its a card with 50 dollars in it!"

"Thank you! So where is it?"

"Later at your party!"

"Really, cause its a Saturday and. . . Oh yeah it's a SATURDAY! Aw thank you!"

"You are really stupid!"

"What?"

"Im here!" Aubrey opened

"So what were you guys doing in here?" Aubrey questioned

"Boy to Boy talk" Angel responded

"You guys sure you weren't screwing around, cause I saw you guys hug"

"Bye" Bodie said

And then another fight goes on with those two, but don't worry, there just friends! Back at the apartment Emilia dug up some school memories.

"What's all that?" Bodie asked

"Old school memories" Emilia responded

"Really? So where's Astro in these?"

"Oh, all of them until Grade 9. He left during Grade 8 so Im glad that he still in these. But here you are!"

Bodie in the Grade 9 photo was wearing big bulgy glasses and a plain red t-shirt, two rows underneath was Emilia. Emilia was wearing a ribbon in her hair and was wearing a basketball t-shirt and was wearing braces.

Bodie looked embarrassed seeing the photo, and Emilia blushed a little. Soon they saw Astro's photo, he was wearing a silver necklace, hair up, and a blue sweater. Bodie looked jealous, because of his perfection and his coolness. But now look how cool Bodie is and not Astro

But since his "party" (which is really going to happen) is coming up in a few hours, Emilia secretly invited Astro.

"Umm, Emilia you do know your bet is almost over, you know" Bodie said quietly

"I know, I really wanna make a good impression on everybody, so give me another month?" Emilia suggested

Bodie was shocked, how was people dancing ,who likes Emilia, suppose to know it was her? But she did look good. . . he guessed.

"O. . Ok"

"Great Thanks for being a pal!"


End file.
